Lily Evans Tale
by Dy Mione
Summary: HIATUS Em meio às confusões de seu sétimo ano, Lily Evans se vê perdida em seus próprios sentimentos. Com tantas preocupações, um amor poderá mudar o curso das coisas, criando um verdadeiro “felizes para sempre”emsua vida.Seriaela capazde recusartudoisso?
1. Explosiva

Primeiro Capítulo – Explosiva

Quando você estuda em Hogwarts as férias de verão é algo que te deixam realmente alegre, ver sua família depois de tanto tempo te causa um certo prazer, ver todos felizes com a sua volta e te paparicando porque sabem que daqui a dois meses você vai embora de novo. As cosias sempre foram assim... Pelo menos com Lily Evans, até esse verão.

- E aí, quando eu cheguei em casa todos os meus parentes estavam lá, e claro que eles não sabem que eu sou bruxa, mas mesmo assim, eles nem se importaram com a minha presença. Estavam todos empolgadíssimos em ouvir como seria a cerimônia de casamento dela. Hunf – Bufando ela se jogou no assento do trem olhando enfezada para sua amiga.

Sophie, sua melhor amiga desde o 5º ano, a grifinória suspirou e fez uma careta.

- Bom, só espero que você não exploda quando for à cabine dos monitores... Você tem que se acalm...

- O que tem demais na cabine dos monitores, Sophie?

- Ah nada – a amiga mexeu-se desconfortável no lugar – Deve estar tudo normal eu espero...

- Então porque você disse que... – Lily começou a perguntar mais foi interrompida quando a pessoa que ela menos queria ver abriu a porta do vagão sorrindo bobamente.

- Oi Lils, - Sorriu mais, "Como se fosse possível." constatou ela em pensamento. – Passou bem o verão?

Lily estava se preparando para descontar toda sua raiva acumulada no verão em Potter, afinal ele estava mais do que acostumado com isso, mas parou ao ver alguma coisa brilhando no meio das suas vestes da grifinória, que por uma razão desconhecida ele já tinha vestido.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. – Ela berrou e ficou olhando chocada para o distintivo no peito do maroto.

Sirius, o melhor amigo de James Potter (que era o novo monitor-chefe de Hogwarts juntamente com Lily Evans), começou a rir.

- É Pontas, agora além de ela gritar de raiva, ela grita de susto. – Disse dando dois tapinhas de consolação nas costas do rapaz. Sophie não pode deixar de rir observando James olhar enfezado para o amigo.

Lily se levantou e cutucou o distintivo de James fazendo ele voltar sua atenção para ela.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, é de verdade! – Choramingo e começou a tentar tirar aquilo das vestes do garoto.

- Claro que é de verdad... Lils, o que você está fazendo?

Ela retirou o distintivo dele e agora olhava por cima dele como se procurasse alguém, ao avistá-lo um pouco mais para trás de onde eles estavam e empurrando James ela saiu pelo corredor do trem.

- Remus Lupin. – O garoto que conversava com Anne, ou mais conhecida para Lily como metida-a-sabe-tudo ou apenas sabe-tudo e melhor amiga dos garotos citados a cima a quem Lily odeia. – Porque você faz esse tipo de brincadeira comigo? Eu pensei que você fosse um cara legal. – ela disse com um dedo na cara dele. Ela nem tinha reparado que várias cabeças começaram a sair de seus respectivos vagões para observar a pequena confusão. – Você nunca mais deixe Potter pegar isso de você, eu quase morri de susto. Pelo-amor-de-merlim – Ela concluiu soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões durante a fala.

- Hehehe, como a Lily é engraçada, não? – Sophie disse agarrando o braço da amiga – Vamos voltar para a cabine né, Lils? – Ela falou e começou a puxar a amiga, mas esta não queria se mexer – Eu disse pra você manter a calma, Lils – Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Ela abriu a boca em estado total de choque e olhou para o garoto de olhos azuis na sua frente que parecia um tanto assustado, e a metida-a-sabe-tudo com uma cara de "Ela virou louca de vez".

- VOCÊS QUEREM DIZER QUE É VERDADE? – Ela gritou. – VOCÊS SÓ PODEM ESTAR BRINCANDO. É ISSO O QUE FAZEM O TEMPO TODO. É UMA BRINCADEIRA, DIZ QUE É. – Ela falou agora com o dedo indicador apontado para James e Sirius.

Sirius deu um passo para trás e empurrou James para cima da Lily.

- A namorada é sua, cara, diz você. Tchau. – E saiu correndo.

- NAMOR... - Começou

- Eu não tenho culpa que Dumbledore me nomeou, não grite comigo – Ele disse se encolhendo antes que Lily gritasse mais pelo que Sirius havia acabado de falar.

- Dumbledore não é idiota, nem eu, então eu agradeceria se vocês parassem de mentir – Ela falou com uma risadinha sem graça e se virou colocando o distintivo na mão de Remus – HÁHÁ, muito engraçado, vou para minha cabine morrer de rir agora. – Dizendo isso ela entrou na cabine e se fechou lá deixando mil faces de interrogação para trás.

- É, a garota endoidou, parabéns James – Disse Anne sorrindo.

- A culpa não foi minha – Ele disse enfezado, mais para si mesmo do que para a amiga.

- E não foi mesmo, ela está irritada porque teve férias ruins.

- Férias ruins? Por quê? 'Tadinha da minha Lily. – James disse olhando para a janelinha da porta e observando Lily.

- Ah, problemas com a irmã. – Depois ela balançou a cabeça e olhou meio assustada para James. – Eu não devia estar te contando isso. Sempre que eu digo alguma coisa dela pra você, você fala para ela e ela briga comigo. NÃO DIGA NADA QUE EU TE DISSE. – Ela falou brava para ele.

- Ué, agora a outra também resolveu gritar com você? – Sirius tinha reaparecido no local. – Cara, o que você faz com as mulheres?

- Às vezes eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres... em vários sentidos. – Disse James sorrindo marotamente.

- Eww. – Anne lamentou.

- É? Não foi o que eu ouvi... – Sirius disse debochando. – AI. – Exclamou após levar um tapa de James no ombro. – Mas é sério, Anne é a única que não grita com você.

- Isso é porque eu sou inteligente e eu sei que gritar não funciona.

- Mas o fato. – Disse Sophie tentando fazer o foco voltar para o problema do casal-vinte que, por acaso, ainda não eram um casal. - É que eu conto as coisas pro Potter e ele conta pra Lily e ai ela grita comigo também.

- Ah, isso. – Sirius disse fazendo pose de pensativo. – Porque ela grita com o Pontas afinal?

- Porque você chama ele de Pontas?

- Segredo. Não vai dizer por que ela grita com ele?

- Segredo. – Sophie disse e cruzou os braços.

- Deixa de ser burro, Sirius, ela grita porque gosta dele. Ela só não sabe disso ainda. – Anne disse displicente.

- Ah claro, isso só faz sentido na sua cabeça. Porque assim é totalmente normal quando uma pessoa gosta da outra sair gritando do jeito que ela faz.

- Eu acho perfeitamente aceitável.

- Você é mais louca que ela, sabia?

- Assim você me magoa, Sirius. - Ela disse ironicamente.

- Uau, então eu devia ganhar um prêmio, acho que fui o primeiro e único a conseguir isso. – Ele disse rindo.

- Babaca. – Ela falou rindo também.

Sophie observava a cena com atenção, enquanto James observava Lily que olhava os campos passarem enquanto o trem andava.

- Cachorro, seria mais adequado. – Remus se intrometeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É, também serve. – Disse Anne rindo mais ao ver a cara de desagrado de Sirius. – Agora, isso, eu juro que não entendo. Porque você fica bravo quando eu te chamo de cachorro?

- Não gosto que me chamem assim. – Disse forçando as sobrancelhas para baixo fazendo expressão de malvado.

- Mas eu posso te chamar de babaca, galinha, imbecil... ?

- Pode, menos de cachorro. – Ele disse ainda emburrado.

- Você sabe o motivo dessa infantilidade, Remus?

- E eu lá entendo esses dois? – Disse apontando para Sirius e James. – Olha o outro, entrou em transe ali.

Todos começaram a rir quando viram James perdido observando sua amada.

- Acho melhor eu entrar na cabine, afinal, alguém tem que explicar para ela que James é realmente o monitor-chefe.

- James. – Remus chamou, mas o amigo não se moveu.

- JAMES! – Berrou Sirius em seu ouvido, fazendo o amigo pular.

- QUE ISSO ALMOFADINHAS? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO?

- Não, eu não. A Anne que está.

- Ai, como você é idiota Sirius. – Ela disse e se virou entrando na cabine em que ela estava antes da confusão toda começar.

Sophie apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e rindo entrou na cabine que ela estava com Lily.

- Oi, Lils.

- O que você ficou fazendo lá fora esse tempo todo? O Potter idiota ficou olhando para cá o tempo todo e você não estava aqui para eu falar com você e me distrair. Ai que brincadeira idiota a deles. Ai, idiota, idiota. AI EU ODEIO ELE. Ele só piora minha vida medíocre e minhas férias medíocres e aaaaaaaah... – Ela soltou quando os cabelos começaram a cair em seus olhos novamente e começou a prender os cabelos mais uma vez.

Lily era assim, sempre que estava irritada não conseguia deixar os cabelos soltos. Principalmente se estivesse conversando com alguém. Seus cabelos eram tão lisos que por mais que ela prendesse, eles sempre se soltavam, fazendo do ato de prender o cabelo um vício para ela.

- Lils, eu disse para você manter a calma. Antes de você chegar eu conversei com a sabe-tudo e ela disse que Dumbledore realmente escolheu James como monitor-chefe. Eu sinto muito.

- Você quer dizer que eu vou ter que trabalhar com ele por um ano? Eu vou ser obrigada a ver ele em todas as reuniões e depois ficar até mais tarde com ele para fazer os relatórios? Eu vou ser literalmente OBRIGADA a agüentar aquela criatura repugnante só porque Dumbledore DESEJOU, aparentemente DO NADA nomeá-lo monitor-chefe? Que tipo de escola Dumbledore pensa que está dirigindo? Que tipo de diretor ele pensa que é? Afinal, Potter é um... Um... Desordeiro, ele não está nada apto a ser monitor.

- Lils, respira.

- Eu não quero respirar, eu quero morrer, não quero passar mais tempo com o Potter, o pouco de tempo que eu passo com ele para ele me chamar para sair já é demais para minha pobre alma agüentar.

- Onde está Mary?

- É verdade, eu ainda não a vi.

- Ela me mandou uma carta dizendo que tinha uma super novidade. O que será? Estranho ela não ter aparecido ainda.

- É. Ela me mandou uma carta dizendo isso também. A Mary andava tão estranha nos últimos dias de aula também...

- Pois é. Eu tenho a impressão de que ela está escondendo algo de nós...

- Ah, Sophie, acho que agora você está sendo um pouco paranóica, afinal, o que ela poderia estar escondendo?

- Eu não sei... Mas acho que nós devíamos procurá-la.

- Você pretende fazer isso como? Revistando o trem inteiro?

- É.

- HÁ. Nada me tira dessa cabine, eu posso sair e dar de cara com o Potter. – Lily fez cara de quem iria chorar – Um raio bem que podia atingir a cabeça daquela criatura.

- Ora, Lily, pare de ser tão dramática, parece até que você vai ser envenenada se respirar o mesmo ar que ele por mais que 2 minutos.

- Essa é a grande questão. EU VOU MORRER ENVENENADA SE RESPIRAR O MESMO AR QUE ELE POR DOIS MINUTOS. Talvez até em menos tempo...

BRUM. A porta foi aberta com um estrondo.

- AH Lils, até que enfim você se tocou o que acontece quando passa muito tempo com o Ranhoso.

Lily fechou os olhos tentando manter a calma e pensando que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo.

- Potter... – Ela disse respirando fundo para manter a calma, mas não foi uma tentativa bem sucedida. – desde quando, VOCÊ NESSA SUA CABEÇA COM CÉREBRO DE MINHOCA, VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE INVADIR MINHA CABINE NO TREM E SIMPLESMENTE SE SENTAR AQUI COMO SE FOSSE MEU MELHOR AMIGO? EU SINC...

- Lils, antes de você continuar... – Ele disse sorrindo, como sempre, bobamente. – Qualquer dia, você vai ter que perceber que eu sou um cara legal, e eu sou um amigo legal... e eu te amo. E não grite. – Ele disse tudo muito rápido com medo de que ela gritasse, o que ela realmente desejava fazer. – Eu vim para te lembrar que temos que ir até a cabine dos monitores para dar as instruções aos mais novos.

- Você não tem que vir aqui me lembrar disso, eu já sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Não venha com gracinhas, Potter, eu sou monitora desde o quinto ano, e você vai fazer o que eu mando já que não tem experiência nenhuma.

- Tá bom.

- OUVIU BEM? E nada de gracinhas durante as reuniões ou pedidos para sair e principalmente, nada de detenções ou fugas à noite ou... ou...

- Tudo bem.

- Piadinhas sobre os Sonserinos porque temos que nos respeitar, temos que nos mostrar imparciais em qualquer situação, e você com essa sua irresponsabilidade não está apto para esse cargo, não sei o que deu na cabeça de Dumbledore... – James começou a se remexer e olhar para os lados - Você está me ouvindo, Potter?

- Estou.

- E o que foi que eu disse?

- Que Dumbledore está louco.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas foi o que quis dizer.

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Potter.

- James.

- O que?

- Meu nome. É James.

- Para mim é Potter.

- Prefiro que me chame de James.

- Por isso mesmo vou continuar com o Potter.

- Ta bom, Lils.

- PARE COM ISSO. Não temos intimidade para primeiros nomes Potter, muito menos apelidos. O foi que eu acabei de dizer?

- Que você gosta de me irritar por isso vai me chamar de Potter e não James.

- Não eu quis dizer que...

- Mas não é possível. Eu fico cansada só de ver vocês dois discutindo. Evans, não sei como você não teve um ataque do coração ainda. Afinal, você está sempre com os nervos à flor da pele assim ou é só quando você vê o James? – Anne se intrometia na conversa.

- Anne, querida, você não está ajudando. – Ele disse quando viu Lily fechar os olhos novamente.

Sophie ria graciosamente de toda a situação.

- Ai. Por favor, me convidem para o casamento, ok? – Dizendo isso ela saiu da cabine, mas voltou alguns segundos depois. – Lils, vou procurar a Mary, tente não matar ninguém. – Deu uma piscadinha para a amiga e saiu quase saltitante para o corredor.

- Traíra. – Foi a única coisa que deu tempo dela soltar.

- Viu Evans, o mundo todo sabe que vocês vão acabar casando, você devia simplesmente aceitar esse seu tão "horrível" – Disse fazendo as famosas aspas com os dedos. - destino e parar de gritar, ia poupar muitas dores de cabeça alheias.

- Eu não acredito em destino. Muito menos em um que eu acabo casada com esse... esse projeto de ser humano.

Anne piscou os olhos encarando Lily incrédula.

- Pelo menos dessa vez eu sou quase humano. Estou melhorando, da última vez você disse que eu era uma barata.

- Você não acredita em destino? – Anne perguntou ignorando o comentário de James.

- Não. – Disse Lily, assim como Anne, ignorando James.

- Ah, claro, e eu odeio cerejas.

- Você odeia cerejas? – Foi a vez de Lily ficar incrédula.

- Sabe Evans, você aparenta ser mais inteligente na aula.

- Anne. – Gritou James. – Você devia me ajudar e não ficar ai...

- Desculpa se eu não sei quando você está sendo irônica ou não...

- Ela é sempre irônica. - Anne apenas fez um gesto demonstrando que James tinha razão. - Você aprende a conviver depois de um tempo.

- Você disse que eu aprenderia a conviver com você depois de um tempo no quinto ano, e eu ainda não consigo.

- Você não tentou muito, não é mesmo?

- Claro que tentei.

- Claro que não tentou.

- Merlim, vocês não cansam mesmo.

- A culpa é sua, você fica provocando a Lily e é lógico que ela desconta em mim.

- Claro, James, culpe a vida alheia. Talvez eu até me desintegre amanhã, ai quem sabe você consegue fazer a Evans sair com você.

- Desculpa sabe-tudo, não iria adiantar. Não funciono com chantagens.

- Ah, não custava tentar.

Lily riu.

- Uau, você a fez rir na minha presença. Continue. Continue. – Incentivou James, todo bobo, para variar.

- Você é mais patético que eu imaginava. Não me espanta que ela não aceite sair com você.

Lily, para a surpresa dos dois, começou a rir mais com o comentário de Anne. Ela nunca tinha pensado que alguém tirasse tanto sarro de Potter como ela fazia, e o que ela achava mais engraçado de tudo é que ele levava numa boa e ela falava abertamente.

- Acho que ela acha engraçado quando você me xinga. – James comentou apontando o polegar para Lily.

- E quem não acha? Até eu acho, por isso que eu faço.

Lily continuava rindo.

- Será que se agente ficar encarando ela parar de rir? – James perguntou, vendo que a ruiva estava totalmente alheia a presença deles no meio de seus risos.

- Talvez. Mas acho que agente devia ir embora, se ela acordar desse ataque de risos ela pode ter um ataque de raiva.

- Por que ela teria um ataque de raiva?

- Creio que olhar para você é o suficiente para causa esse efeito.

- Sem graça.

- Tsc, tsc. Não faz essa carinha. – Disse rindo e apertando as bochechas de James como se ele fosse uma criancinha.

- Hm. - Finalmente Lily parecia se recuperar do riso e encarava os dois. - Potter, saia do meu caminho, preciso ir para a cabine dos monitores.

- Você quer dizer; precisamos.

- É. – Disse desgostosa. – Isso.

James sorriu e deu passagem a ruiva que saiu afobada pelo corredor com ele em seu encalço.


	2. Fase número dois

**2º Capítulo – Fase número dois.**

- Eu juro que tentei relevar o fato de o Potter ser monitor-chefe durante a reunião, eu juro que tentei – Falou ela colocando uma porção vantajosa de arroz no seu prato, Sophie e Mary estavam a sua frente observando a amiga falar sem parar. – O fato é que é total e completamente impossível.

- Lils... – Começou Mary.

- Eu sei o que você vai falar. Eu não gosto do Potter, Mary, não sei por que a Sophie insiste nisso, e agora você resolveu se juntar a ela, né? A questão é que toda vez que eu começava uma frase ele estava lá sorrindo feito idiota, ou fazendo barulho, ou se mexendo e tirando minha concentração... – Lily enfiou um garfo cheio de arroz e frango na boca.

- Lils... Eu sei que você está irritada e tudo mais... mas eu queria contar uma coisa... – Ela falou e olhou meio insegura para Sophie, como se pedisse ajuda.

- Ah, é! Isso me faz lembrar, quem você pensa que é para não dar noticias as férias inteiras? O que você estava pensando? No estado em que está o mundo mágico e você tendo uma mãe trouxa, você quer me matar? Pelo visto todo mundo quer... Você e o Potter podiam fazer um clube... "Como matar Lily Evans em 30 dias.", apesar de que se depender da boa vontade do Potter ele consegue em 30 minutos.

- Eu estou namorando Ted Hyllos, e sim eu me refiro ao Sonserino.

A partir daquele momento a voz de Lily Evans parou de ecoar por todo o salão principal junto com a multidão de estudantes que colocava as fofocas em dia. Com o silêncio de Lily temos tempo para apresentar a melhor amiga de nossa protagonista, com vocês... Mary.

Elas se conheceram na mesa da Grifinória no dia da seleção e desde então viraram melhores amigas, Mary foi a única que entendia a amizade de Lily com Severus Snape e também o seu fim. Ela é aquela que entende Lily dos pés a cabeça e com um olhar consegue saber o que se passa com a amiga.

Mesmo depois dessa apresentação longa sobre Mary, Lily continuava sem palavras encarando a amiga.

- Eu sei! Parece algo assustador assim de primeira...

- É muito assustador. – Disse Sophie. – Você abrir a porta de um vagão e encontrar sua amiga se engolindo com um Sonserino... é praticamente um pesadelo.

- Eu lamento muito por não ter contado antes, mas eu fiquei com medo, com toda aquela sua história com o Snape... E você preocupada com esse tal de Lord das Trevas, achando que os Sonserinos envolvidos com a questão... E...

Ela parou de falar porque Lily simplesmente soltou o garfo que estava em sua mão fazendo uma quantidade de coisas acontecerem num mesmo instante: uma quantidade significativa de comida voou para todos os lados, o garfo provocou um estalo alto que ecoou por todo o salão fazendo, conseqüentemente, que muitas cabeças virassem em direção à elas para ver o motivo do barulho.

- Eu tive as piores férias da minha vida. – Ela falou simplesmente. – Por um momento, da minha vida inteira, eu estava me dando ao luxo de ser egoísta e curtir a noite me empanturrando de uma quantidade de comida que eu com certeza iria, e vou, me arrepender amanhã. Já que eu tive férias péssimas, volto a repetir, e minha melhor amiga não me mandou carta nenhuma. Nem resposta das milhares que eu mandei reclamando sobre o QUÃO HORRÍVEL foram minhas férias.

- Lily... Eu...

- E ai, eu chego aqui, achando que pelo menos esse castelo lindo, com as janelinhas iluminadas e todo o cheiro de comida, primeiro dia de aula e a mágica toda que emana daqui, iriam me animar um pouquinho. E também finalmente poder desabafar com as minhas amigas. Mas não, o que eu tenho que encarar é o Potter maldito virando monitor chefe, e não o certinho do Remus Lupin. Ele deve ter comprado o Dumbledore, com algum tipo de doce. Afinal, vocês já foram à sala dele? Se foram já devem ter reparado que aquela maldita senha é sempre o nome de um doce. Acho que o velho é meio retardado afinal das contas...

Ela deu uma longa pausa em que juntou a comida de forma desajeitada para dentro do prato novamente. Ninguém se atreveu a falar alguma coisa.

- Assim com as minhas amigas pelo visto, uma simplesmente ESQUECE de me contar o fato de que eu vou ter que aturar o Potter durante um ano sem poder reclamar, porque afinal, ele TEM que estar ao meu lado... E a outra, pff, começa a namorar um Sonserino, e com certeza não foi no trem, nem nas férias, e não me conta. Não sei o que é pior. O Potter, a Sophie ou você Mary. Aliás, eu já sei o que é pior. É ter que ir lidar com um bando de pirralhos primeiro-anistas sabendo de tudo isso e ainda ter que olhar o Potter sorrindo e se achando o gostosão.

Seus olhos correram a mesa rapidamente e encontraram os de James Potter, que encarava a ruiva com o cenho franzido, mostrando que gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Que é o que eu vou fazer agora. Cansei de comer... Ou de conversar... Prefiro ter que encarar o Potter a conversar sobre isso agora. – Lily se virou para sair, mas parou por um momento e voltou-se para as amigas. – Abstraiam o que e acabei de dizer. – Dizendo isso se levantou e começou a chamar pelos primeiro-anistas.

Ela não conseguia pensar direito, sua cabeça zunia em meio às tantas cabecinhas a seu redor e as palavras de Mary ecoavam em sua cabeça. Lily não estava tendo sucesso ao organizar os pequenos alunos quando viu James chegar ao seu lado.

- OI! – Ele gritou bem alto, fazendo muitos alunos pararem de falar e o olharem, enquanto outros continuaram a falar, mas sobre ele.

Lily olhou para James, mas logo abaixou a cabeça quando ele retornou o olhar.

"Ele tinha que gritar?" – Pensou.

- Eu sei que a empolgação é grande. É um castelo lindo. Quando eu cheguei aqui pela primeira vez eu também não queria dar atenção aos monitores-chefes... – Lily voltou a levantar a cabeça, "Ele realmente conseguiu fazer a pirralhada calar a boca." Pensou tentando não rir da face empolgada que se instalava em James. "Provavelmente lembrando do que aprontou no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts..." – Bem, meu nome é James Potter, essa é Lily Evans – e apontou para Lily com um sorriso. – Nos somos os monitores-chefes, portanto qualquer dúvida, qualquer problema é só ir atrás de um de nós, ou dos monitores da Grifinória que estão no 5º e 6º ano, que vocês vão conhecer mais tarde.

"Talvez ele seja realmente um bom monitor..." – Se reprimiu ao pensar tal coisa, mas não pode deixar de constar para si mesma que Remus não teria sido tão eficiente quanto Potter na hora de chamar atenção das crianças.

- Bom, - Lily achou que era a hora de se manifestar também. James apenas sorriu dando espaço para ela falar. – Nós agora vamos levar vocês a torre da Grifinória. É lá onde vocês vão dormir e passar as horas livres para estudar... Ou conversar. De preferência o primeiro. – Completou causando muitos risos. – Prestem bastante atenção no caminho. – Dizendo isso diminuiu o tom de voz e virou-se para o Potter. – Como vamos fazer? Dividir em dois grupos ou...

- Você pode ir na frente, eu posso ir atrás deles para garantir que não haja nenhum "fugitivo".

- Okay... Isso pode funcionar também...

O caminho foi feito sem tentativas de fuga ou problemas durante a trajetória. Durante o caminho Lily e Potter se alternavam para contar peculiaridades sobre o castelo como as escadas que mudam de caminho, passagens secretas que às vezes se abrem, e lugares importantes de saber a localização, como salas e banheiros.

Chegando a torre a senha foi passada a todos e os quartos foram indicados, assim cada um seguiu seu rumo para conhecer os dormitórios em que ficariam. Lily suspirou aliviada quando se viu livre de todos os alunos.

- Então a Mary te contou? Você parecia bem chateada... – Ela virou-se assustada para James.

- O que... o que você disse?

- A Mary... ela te contou do Hyllos?

- Como você...? Vou matar aquela...

- Ela não me contou, se é isso que você está pensando. Imagina, ela nem me fala bom dia, Lily, ela não sairia contando com quem ela esta namorando.

- Evans. – Ela falou mais por costumo do que qualquer outra coisa. – Então como você sabe?

- Eu os vi juntos, um pouco antes das férias.

- Hm.

- Você está chateada? Você parece chateada...

- O que você acha? – Mudou de idéia no mesmo instante em que a interrogação foi posta. - Aliás, não estou não, você está enganado. Você fica aqui me encarando o dia inteiro e já acha que sabe tudo sobre mim. Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, Potter.

- Bom, NADA, é um pouco restritivo de mais, não acha? Eu sei uma porção de coisas...

- Do tipo...?

- Booom... – Falou ele fazendo forçando os lábios numa espécie de cara de pensativo. – Eu sei que você adora uvas, e que raramente come algo além de frutas no café da manhã, sei que fala para todo mundo que odeia quadribol, mas ano passado pegou um livro sobre isso na biblioteca, sei que você prende o cabelo quando está irritada ou de mau-humor, sei que dizer não para os meus pedidos para você sair comigo é mais uma mania do que realmente uma recusa, e que você fica alterada quando eu passo a mão nos cabelos, sei que você teve péssimas férias...

- INCRÍVEL. Mesmo quando é para falar da minha pessoa você acha uma jeito de se colocar no meio. Calmaí. Como você sabe que eu tive férias ruins?

- Eu tenho contatos. – Ele disse sorrindo. – E eu não tenho culpa, é que eu já sou parte da sua vida ruivinha, você querendo ou não.

- Não, você não faz parte da minha vida. Mas você tem razão sobre uma coisa: eu fico alterada quando você passa a mão nos cabelos. E NÃO SORRIA ASSIM, não é uma coisa boa, eu fico extremamente IRRITADA, porque, afinal, o seu cabelo já é bagunçado o suficiente, não precisa da sua mão passando para deixá-lo mais arrepiado de dez em dez segundos. E Boa Noite, Potter.

- Vou levar pelo lado positivo. – Ele disse antes que ela chegasse nas escadas, e aumentando sua voz para que ela ouvisse ele completou. – Pelo menos você me desejou boa noite.

* * *

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte Lily se sentia extremamente bem disposta, tinha tido um sonho bom, apesar de não se lembrar de nada. Espreguiçou-se longamente e rolou um pouco na cama antes de levantar. Quando abriu o cortinado viu que todas as outras ainda dormiam confortavelmente em suas camas. Ou pelo menos fingiam. 

Decidiu tomar um banho, e enquanto a água quente caia sobre ela pensava sobre como conversar com Mary, pensava se queria conversar, se queria entender... Ela queria, claro, se entender com a amiga, mas não sabia se estava preparada para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Quando saiu do banho e voltou ao quarto às outras já estavam acordas. Encarou Mary por alguns segundos antes de sorrir e murmurar um Bom Dia, ao que a amiga respondeu prontamente sorrindo também.

- Lily, eu sinto muito por não ter falado, mesmo... - Ela falou encarando a amiga no fundo dos olhos.

- Eu sei. E eu sei que eu reagi mal ontem, mas é que a notícia me pegou de surpresa e tinha toda a coisa da rabugenta, e depois o Potter... E o distintivo... E ahhh. – Ela disse e voou para cima da amiga num abraço. Mary abraçou a amiga rindo.

- Porque você não admite logo que ele mexe com você.

- Aaaaah. Qual é. Você TINHA que estragar esse momento gay aderindo as teorias da Sophie? – Ela bufou e começou a procurar pelos sapatos. – Já disse a única coisa que mexe entre eu e o Potter é ar. Mas eu tenho que confessar que me assustei um pouco com ele ontem.

- Hmm – Disse Sophie se juntando a Mary na cama e sorrindo para Lily. – Se assustou com o Potter e acordou de bom humor? O que ele fez? Te agarrou?

- ECA! Mas é claro que não. – Ela disse fazendo uma cara de nojo, que convenhamos, foi muito infantil. – É que ele começou a dizer que me conhecia. E eu disse que não, e ele disse que sim...

- LILY! – Gritou Mary. – A versão resumida, por favor. Agente ainda tem que tomar café.

- Ah. Desculpa... Então, ai ele começou a recitar várias coisas sobre mim, que era verdades... e ele não devia saber delas. Então eu não confirmei nenhuma, lógica. Mas eu meio que confirmei que tive férias ruins. Juro que isso me assusta. Como ele consegue saber tanta coisa sobre minha vida? Acho que ele me espiona. Vou começar a tomar banho de roupa. – Ela disse a última frase mais para si mesma do que para as amigas, mas elas ouviram e caíram na gargalhada.

- Ai Lils, você é demais. – Disse Sophie arrumando a gravata. – Aliás... Lils, você não vai dormir no quarto dos monitores? Dizem que lá é muito melhor dos que os dormitórios das casas.

- Dormitório dos monitores? É verdade... eu tinha esquecido disso... – Lily de repente arregalou s olhos e ficou encarando a parede.

- Lils? O que foi?

- EU acabei de pensar... é o dormitório dos monitores! DOS MONITORES. Isso significa que eu vou ter que dormir com o... O POTTER!

- HAHAHAHAHA. – Foi o som ouvido alto e claro vindo do fundo do quarto. Lily tinha esquecido que Anne continuava no quarto e podia ouvir toda a conversa... e tinha ouvido, e agora ria da cara dela. – Garota! Juro, você devia abrir um programa de comédia.

-Symon. – Ela falou com um tom de desprezo revirando os olhos.

-Ah, querida... – Falou Anne Symon, a sabe-tudo, caminhando pelo quarto e parando na frente da Lily. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai dormir com o James... Literalmente. – Sorriu e saiu do quarto deixando uma Lily furiosa para trás, e duas amigas segurando a risada.

- Urrrrgh. – Lily urrou enquanto jogava um travesseiro na porta em que Anne tinha acabado de passar. – Vocês têm noção disso? Ela vai contar pro Potter o que eu disse!

- Ai Lils, respira. – Sophie fez movimentos com as mãos mostrando para ela respirar e expirar. – Ela é amiga dos marotos, mas não acho que ela vá contar para ele. Ela não é da Sonserina, esqueceu?

- Ela é amiga dos marotos, ou seja, é quase lá.

- Okay. Agora você está exagerando. Se você acha que os marotos são quase como Sonserinos como você consegue ser amiga do Remus?

- Ele não é a Symon! – Ela respondeu prontamente. Lily ficou um tempo calado observando Mary e Sophie erguerem as sobrancelhas. – Nem o Potter. – Acrescentou antes que alguma delas soltasse algum tipo de comentário inquisidor.

- Pensei que o Black fosse o pior deles... – Disse Sophie virando os olhos pro teto.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu DESISTO de vocês duas. Vou tomar meu café que eu ganho mais.

Dizendo isso se levantou e saiu rapidamente do quarto, sem nem deixar as amigas responderem. Saiu bufando escada abaixo, só porque ela tinha acordado tão bem, tudo tinha que começar a dar errado.

"Se não é o Potter maldito me importunando tem a Symon para me encher. Se nenhum dos dois está presente, minhas próprias amigas não me deixam esquecer do Potter. Urgh. Acho que vou começar a ficar amiga dos meus inimigos." – Pensava enquanto caminhava para o café, mas seus pensamentos foram perturbados quando uma coruja preta bem formosa pairou na sua frente. Lily se assustou de primeiro, mas logo já estava retirando o bilhete da pata da coruja.

Estava abrindo o papel quando viu Potter subir correndo as escadas e não pode evitar de revirar os olhos.

- Oi Lils, Bom dia. – Pausa para James passar a mão nos cabelos. – Você está indo para o escritório do Dumbledore?

- Escritório do Dumbledore? – Lily franziu o cenho. - Porque eu estaria indo para lá? Eu não fiz nada de errado.

- Hm. – Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça, e depois sorriu. – Pelo visto você ainda não leu o bilhete. – Disse apontando para a carta nas mãos de Lily. – Eu também recebi um. Dumbledore quer conversar com nós dois, na sala dele.

- Ah. – Tinha esquecido por um momento o fato de que era monitora-chefe e que tinha que receber as instruções sobre suas novas obrigações. – Certo.

- Vamos? – Ele perguntou oferecendo o braço a ela.

- Eu não sou seu par pro baile Potter, eu sou sua companheira de monitoria. – Dizendo isso puxou a capa para si e saiu andando pelo corredor.

- Certo... – Ele disse recolhendo o braço e andando atrás dela.

- Espero que ao chegar lá Dumbledore ponha um fim nessa brincadeira ridícula que vocês começaram.

- Lils. É sério, eu sou monitor! Você quer que eu mostre a carta que ele me mandou? Endereçada para JAMES POTTER?

- Pare de me chamar de Lils. – Virou-se para ele. – OU LILY. – Acrescentou antes que ele iniciasse uma frase com o primeiro nome dela.

- Tudo bem, ruivinha. – Ele ouviu Lily bufar enquanto voltavam a caminhar. "Eu mereço.". – Mas já que você não disse nada vou considerar que você não quer ver a carta.

Ela ia responder mas reparou que já estava na frente do Gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor, e James já estava falando a senha. "Como ele sabe a senha?", ela pensou franzindo o cenho novamente.

- Estava no Bilhete. – Ele disse sorrindo, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

- Ah. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu soltar, antes de acompanhar ele pela escada.

James bateu três vezes na porta e ficou balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados esperando algum resultado.

- Entrem. – ouviram a voz do diretor abafada.

E lá estava ela, naquela sala da tortura, como ela costumava se referir ao local onde o diretor se instalava. Lily achava torturando o modo como Dumbledore a encarava sobre aqueles oclinhos meia-lua como se soubesse todas as coisas ruins que já pensou sobre cada pessoa, inclusive dele, em toda sua curta vida.

- Bom. – Ele começou e Lily prendeu a respiração entre a pequena pausa que ele fez. – Dia.

- Bom dia. – James respondeu prontamente.

- Bo-om Dia Diretor. – "Droga Lily, primeiro você deixa o Potter responder antes de você e depois gagueja. URGH.".

- Acho que pela carta eu deixei claro a obrigações dos dois como monitores-chefes de Hogwarts. As senhas serão passadas a vocês semanalmente, todos os locais que podem precisar. O dormitório dedicado a vocês tem um salão comunal onde possam estudar e discutir assuntos de monitoria.

Lily observou a fênix estalar os bicos e depois começar a mexer a cabeça para os lados num movimento quase dançado. "Não dá pra acreditar. Não dá pra acreditar." Era a única coisa que conseguia pensar.

- A duas tarefas iniciais à que quero dedicação dos dois. A primeira é ajudar os primeiro-anistas, como eu havia dito na carta. Em qualquer situação que eles precisem é o trabalho de vocês ajuda-los e guia-los. – Ele olhou seriamente aos dois, os olhos azuis faiscaram cheios de mistério. – Creio que os dois já devam estar sabendo sobre Voldemort. – Lily não pode deixar de estremecer ao ouvir o diretor falar tão claramente aquele nome. James assentiu, mantinha uma expressão de grande concentração. – Tomem muito cuidado ao tratar deste assunto, mesmo que com amigos. Os inimigos podem estar em toda parte, quero mais interação entre as casas. – Ele olhou profundamente para James, antes de concluir seu pensamento. – Se algum ataque atingir alguém de Hogwarts, um familiar de algum estudante o assunto será abafado aqui dentro, vocês e o aluno serão os únicos a saber, de forma que é responsabilidade dos dois, - Nessa hora ele se voltou para Lily. – manter todos calmos e seguros. Alguma pergunta?

James balançou a cabeça indicando que não. Lily engoliu em seco e sem estar muito certa do que estava fazendo soltou:

- Algum desses... ataques... já atingiu um aluno? – O Diretor olhou dentro dos olhos de Lily, ela pode perceber James se remexendo na cadeira ao lado.

- Sim. – Lily apenas concordou, preferiu não perguntar quem tinha sido vítima de tal crueldade, já que o diretor não parecia muito inclinado a falar.

- Outra tarefa que eu tenho para vocês, é algo mais simples. Como vocês sabem, todo ano temos uma comemoração especial no dia das Bruxas. – Lily não pode deixar de sorrir, adorava o dia das Bruxas, ainda mais por ser perto de seu aniversário. – Há dois anos eu estabeleci como responsabilidade dos monitores-chefes prepará-la. – James sorriu, "Merlim, que sorriso lindo." Lily não pode negar, o sorriso que James sustentava era diferente do que ele sempre carregava com ele, este era mais sincero, muito mais bonito.

- Dumbledo... Quero dizer... Diretor – Dumbledore apenas sorriu com a confusão do rapaz. James tamborilou os dedos apoiados no joelho em sinal de nervosismo. – É que o monitor do ano passado já tinha me falado disso, e hum, agente, quero dizer, eu tive uma idéia legal, mas não sei se o Senhor irá aceitar.

- Se for uma idéia que respeite nossas regras, concebível dentro dos padrões de que esse é um estabelecimento de estudo onde há crianças, creio que não haverá por que não, James. – Sorriu. – E se a senhorita Evans também concordar, afinal, ela também terá que ajudar na organização. Qual sua idéia? – O Diretor se inclinou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa entrelaçando os dedos.

- Er... Bem... – James agora não parecia tão certo sobre a sua idéia. – Um baile... à fantasia.

Os olhos de Lily brilharam e ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Olhou para James, e esse a encarou por um momento, depois sorriu, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado com a reação da garota. "Um baile! Não posso negar é uma ótima idéia, e nunca foi feito antes".

- Um baile... – O Diretor parecia considerar a idéia, e após um longo minuto ele deu sua opinião. – O que você acha?

- Ah. – Lily não esperava que o diretor realmente perguntasse sua opinião. – Eu acho que seria bem legal, todos iriam gostar muito.

- Um baile. – Ele repetiu. – Seria ótimo para animar as coisas em Hogwarts e distrair todos, ótimo para a interação entre as casas também. É uma bela idéia. Acho que temos um acordo, então?

James não podia sorrir mais. Lily não pode deixar de se empolgar, ai lembrou-se que não tinha um namorado, e provavelmente o rapaz ao seu lado iria cuidar para que ninguém, além dele, a chamasse para o baile.

- Eu vou passar a informação para os outros professores, mas fica sobre a responsabilidade dos dois a decoração, a música e organização toda da festa, qualquer coisa estarei aqui. – Ele se inclinou novamente na mesa e encarou os dois por cima do óculos. – Algo mais?

- Ah... – Lily hesitou. – Eu tenho uma pergunta, eu não sei se seria adequado perguntar, mas... – Lily falou tudo muito rápido, com medo da coragem lhe escapar por entre os dedos.

- Sim?

- Hm. Sem ofensas ao meu parceiro. – Começou e deu uma olhada de canto de olho ao James. – Mas porque o senhor escolheu-o como monitor-chefe?

O Diretor pareceu pensar por um momento e Lily observou James suspirar e encarar os próprios pés esperando a resposta, ele parecia nervoso e havia voltado a tamborilar os dedos em cima do joelho.

- Srta Evans. – Chamou-a com um tom carinhoso. – Sei bem que tem suas desavenças com seu parceiro mas acredito que esteja na hora de aprender a ver a vida de uma outra forma. – O rapaz levantou a cabeça e encarou o diretor com uma expressão de choque, provavelmente nem ele esperava essa resposta. – Acredito que o Senhor Potter, James, tenha muito que te ensinar e que você irá crescer muito tendo ele como parceiro.

Lily estava extremamente vermelha, não podia acreditar no que o diretor estava falando. "Aprender com o Potter? Só se for a como deixar o Sever... Snape. SNAPE. De ponta cabeça no ar.".

- Creio que ele também aprendera muito com você, Lily. – Ele fez uma pausa longa, em que nenhum dos dois teve coragem de falar. – Você tem que abrir o seu coração para as pessoas Lily. – Ele tirou os cotovelos da mesa e levantou. – Estão dispensados.

Assim o diretor deu a volta na mesa e entrou numa porta que havia ao lado oposto da entrada do escritório. James parecia em estado de choque olhando para onde o diretor estivera. "Ótimo, ele vai se gabar disso até não poder mais. Melhor eu ir embora daqui."

Lily levantou-se segurando a vontade de chorar por ter sido praticamente acusada de um crime pelo diretor e passou por um chocado James. Antes de atingir o fim das escadas viu que o garoto voltará à vida e a seguia.

Eles saíram da sala e Lily já estava planejando rolar os olhos com os comentários egocêntricos que Potter faria. Claro, ele não iria deixar passar tantos elogios vindos do diretor assim, sem se gabar. Lily ficou esperando enquanto eles caminhavam, aparentemente sem rumo, pelo castelo, mas os comentários não vieram.

- Você não tomou café da manhã ainda. – Ele disse suavemente quando conseguiu alcançar a garota. Lily pode notar que ele parecia levemente desapontado.

- É. – "Não acredito que ele não vai se gabar. Quem é você e o que você fez com o Potter?". – Não estou com muita fome.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor comer alguma coisa. Não é bom ficar sem comer assim, Lily. – Ela nem tinha forças para reclamar sobre o uso do primeiro nome. Foi quando lembrou de algo que acontecera lá dentro.

- Potter? – Chamou e o garoto apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, mostrando que estava ouvindo. – Porque Dumbledore te chama pelo primeiro nome? Porque, eu sou monitora a 3 anos já e ele sempre me chama de "Senhorita Evans." e a todos os outros também, mas você ele chama de "James".

- É? – Ele coçou levemente a nuca arrepiando o cabelo moreno.

- É.

- Nem percebi.

Lily o encarou desconfiada.

- Sei. – Ele sorriu.

- Mas ele também te chamou de Lily.

- Então você percebeu que ele te chamou de James.

- Não, eu percebi que ele te chamou de Lily.

- Ele só faz isso quando não quer que eu retruque o que ele fala.

- Engraçado, comigo funciona ao inverso.

- Porque você não tem intimidade para me chamar de Lily.

- E o diretor tem?

- Tem.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Café? – Tentou.

- É. Café. – Ele sorriu mais e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

Ela apenas rolou os olhos nas orbes e saiu andando com ele em seu encalço parecendo mais feliz.

- Você é sempre inconstante assim?

- Inconstante? – Ele franziu o cenho.

- É. Quando saiu da sala do Dumbledore você estava todo amuado, agora está ai sorrindo para todas as pedras do castelo. – Ela disse sem encará-lo.

- Você repara tanto assim em mim? – Insinuou.

- Potter. Não estraga, ta? – Ela falou tentando não ficar brava com a insinuação, ou tentando não ficar brava consigo mesma pelo fato de a insinuação não passar de uma verdade "Cruel e fria. Droga, porque eu acabo reparando tanto nele?".

- Bem, eu estou um pouco chateado sim, por culpa da pergunta que você fez lá dentro.

- O que? – Ela parou de andar na hora e virou para encarar os olhos castanhos dele. – Por quê?

- Não sabia que você desacreditava tanto assim em mim a ponto de perguntar as razões do diretor para me escolher. – "Então ele não estava nervoso estava... ". - Me decepcionei um pouco, só isso. – Ele sorriu fracamente. – E o café? – Tentou fugir do assunto.

- Me desculpe... Eu não sei no que estava pensando.

- Merlim! – Ele exclamou novamente sorridente. – Acho que eu ganhei o dia. – Minha ruivinha se desculpou comigo ao invés de me bater ou gritar.

- Potter. Vou pedir novamente. NÃO ESTRAGA. – Ela cruzou os braços abaixo do busto e voltou a caminhar.

Ele riu e a seguiu a caminho do salão principal.

- Como você teve a idéia para o baile? – Lily perguntou depois de um longo e desconfortável, pelo menos ela achou, silêncio.

- Hm. – Foi a única coisa que ele respondeu enquanto se sentava à mesa.

- Hm? – Ela perguntou. "Ah, ótimo, agora que eu quero falar ele resolveu soltar monossílabas.".

- É que a idéia não foi exatamente minha. – Ele disse parecendo meio envergonhado.

- Não foi sua? – "Estou chocada, ele ROUBOU a idéia de alguém e usou como dele na frente do diretor. Merlim, o potter é mais baixo do que eu pensei.".

- Não. Foi do Sirius. – Ele disse enquanto coloca suco no seu copo. – Sabe Lily, você devia começar a comer, agente não tem muito tempo. – Ele disse, e então ela finalmente se sentou ainda chocada. – Ele passou o verão na minha casa, e o Queenam, sabe, o ex-monitor-chefe? Bem, ele falou para o Sirius sobre o diretor estar deixando os monitores-chefes escolherem o evento do Halloween e ele ficou empolgadíssimo, começou a ter mil e uma idéias, e ai quando eu recebi a carta ele simplesmente pirou e me fez prometer que falaria da idéia do baile.

"Muita informação Potter, prefiro as monossílabas agora. Hm. Eu acho que preciso parar de julgar ele antes de saber da história por completo. Meda, não acredito que eu acabei de pensar isso.".

- Ah. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu soltar, seus pensamentos ainda rodavam na sua mente junto com as palavras de James.

- Não acredito que Dumbledore aceitou, o Sirius vai pirar. Você tem noção disso? – Ele perguntou comendo.

"Acho que eu vou pirar, é impressão minha ou estou tendo uma conversa normal com o Potter? Hm, talvez normal da parte dele, mas mesmo assim.".

- Talvez... Talvez eu tenha sim.

- Ele vai querer dar palpite, se prepare.

- Ele não pode da... - Começou

- Ah, mas ele vai dar. Você vai ver. Não pode é igual "faça o que quiser" pra ele Lily, seis anos de convivência, dois anos como monitora, não notou ainda?

Ela riu.

- É, na verdade eu notei bem. Afinal só ano passado eu dei mais de 20 detenções para ele.

- Você conta?

- Temos que fazer um relatório todo mês, no final do ano passado eu e o Remus contamos.

- Você diz que odeia os marotos, mas se dá bem com o Remus, né? Hoje você não está nem gritando comigo! E depois eu que sou inconstante.

- Potter! – Ela o encarou brava. – Não se preocupe, eu posso começar a gritar agora mesmo.

- Não! NÃO! – Ele se apressou a dizer. – Não precisa. – Riu.

Ela jogou o cabelo para trás e encarou os olhos castanhos dele emoldurados pelos óculos.

- É que, já que o diretor acha que eu tenho que... Aprender com você. – Ela relutou em dizer essa última parte alto. – Eu acho que seria bom... se agente se conhecesse, né?

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha com a fala da garota. "Droga. Tenho que admitir, o sorriso dele é lindo! Merda, tenho que parar de pensar essas bobagens."

- Isso seria ótimo. Afinal, é o que eu venho tentando fazer todos esses anos.

- Há, claro que é isso que você vem tentando fazer. Olha, não pense que isso é um sim para seus convites, porque acredite a resposta continua a mesma, ela não vai mudar, nunca, entendeu? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu só acho que agente devia estar em paz... sabe?

- Certo. – Ele sorriu e esticou o braço por cima da mesa. – Paz?

Ela olhou para a mão estendida dele.

- Paz. – Disse apertando a mão do rapaz. "Certo, regra de convivência número três quebrada. Aaaaaah, cada minhas amigas quando eu preciso delas. E vu choraaar, eu vou ter um ataque de pânico, eu vou me jogar de uma torre, aaaaaaah. Pensando bem acho que eu vou só chorar mesmo. Mas não aqui, lá na sala, ah droga, eu vou chorar aqui, na frente do Potter, AH DROGA, eu já estou chorando e ele está olhando, OH DROGA, como eu odeio chorar na frente de pessoas que eu odeio e tenho que fingir que sou amiga, OH DROGA, eu odeio minha vida.".

- Lily? O que foi? – Lily não conseguia falar, apenas chorava, lágrimas e mais lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Ela resolveu encarar sua comida para não ter que olhar para o Potter, mas não sentia mais fome. "Ah, levanta-se, corpo, isso é uma ordem, ah, não consigo me levantar, eu quero é me deitar no chão e morrer.".

- Lily? – Ele elevou a voz, um tom preocupado emanava nas palavras dele. – O que aconteceu? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Aaaaaaaaah. – "Um ah manhoso, Lily? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ SOLTA? QUE ÓTIMO. Melhor começar a declarar para o Potter toda sua triste vida, né? É talvez seja uma ótima idéia, ele vai entender que eu sou maluca e... e vai largar do meu pé.". – Eu odeio minha vida. – O rapaz apenas arregalou os olhos.

- Assim, do nada? – Ele disse soltando a torrada no prato.

- Não. – Ela disse emburrada e ainda chorando compulsivamente. Algumas pessoas já se viravam para ver a cena, além do estranho fato de ela estar tomando café com o Potter estava chorando feito um bebê. – Minha irmã vai casar, e ela me odeia, e agora minha família não me dá atenção por que todo mundo quer falar apenas sobre como a Petúnia é linda e como o casamento vai ser um espetáculo e como vai ser lindo casar no jardim de casa e ninguém nem liga para a minha presença. Além de ter que ficar falando da Petúnia, que por acaso, é uma pessoa que não fala comigo NADA, além de "VOCÊ É UMA ABERRAÇÃO", ou "sai de perto de mim, ABERRAÇÃO." Ou qualquer frase que tenha aberração no meio. – Ela respirou fundo limpando com a manga da capa seu rosto. – Além de ter que ficar falando para toda a minha família como minha irmã é uma moça adorável, eu tenho que fingir que não tenho nada para falar pra minha mãe, como o fato de eu ter sido noemada monitora-chefe porque afinal, ela está sempre rodeada de parentes que não sabem que eu sou uma aberração e eu tive que vir para Hogwarts sem mal falar com a minha mãe por esses dois meses de férias, e eu odiamos isso, porque minha mãe é a única que entende meu ódio pelo Potter e entende como eu queria ser monitora, e agora ela nem me dá mais atenção e eu... – "Cassetada. Eu acabei falando tudo para o Potter MESMO. Cassetada, eu falei coisas que não devia? EU não me lembro do que eu falei. CASSETADA, TA TODO MUNDO OLHANDO.". – Eu vou voltar a chorar agora. – Completou derramando um rio de lágrimas.

James suspirou e levantou, deu a volta na mesa e se sentou ao lado dela. Lily olhou para o rapaz, era difícil enxergar por trás de tantas lágrimas, mas ela sentiu quando ele passou o braço por voltar dela, apoiando a mão em seu ombro e fazendo-a encostar-se em seu colo.

- Sabe... – Ele disse quando o choro dela diminuiu. "Eu estou sendo abraçada pelo Potter, é, agora eu REALMENTE quebrei a regra número três." – Você podia mandar uma carta para sua mãe e dizer como se sente, e contar as novidades.

Ela se desvencilhou dele, novamente limpando o rosto com a manga da capa. Respirou fundo e encarou os olhos do moreno.

- Essa... essa é uma boa idéia. – Ele sorriu fracamente.

- Acho que agente devia ir indo, sabe, não seria bonito os dois monitores-chefes chegando atrasados no primeiro no dia. - Ela riu.

- Oh, seria lindo. Realmente um espetáculo. – Ele riu também.

- Depois agente conversa sobre seu probleminha familiar, hm?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e se levantou para sair do salão, James já estava de pé e ficou apenas esperando a garota se ajeitar para começar a caminhar.

"É, eu acabei de concordar com o Potter sobre conversarmos mais tarde sobre problemas particulares meus? Hm, acho que u estou com febre, devia é seguir direto para enfermaria, e não para a sala de transfiguração.". Ele sorriu para ela no meio do caminho. "Oh merda.".

* * *

**N/A: **Eei, bom essa capítulo foi um pouco mais comprido que o primeiro e a tendência agora é só aumentar, espero que estejam gostando. A Lily agora entrou na fase número dois do ataque dela, o ataque vai ser explicado direitinho no próximo capítulo, que eu devo postar em breve, ou seja, semana que vem. 

Ah, pessoal, quem estiver lendo, por favor eu preciso de uma ajuda urgente, alguém que me fazer o favorzããão de betar a fic, por favoooooooor? Eu estou procurando uma beta faz um tempo, mas até agora nada, alguém? Ou também se conhecer alguém, por favor... eu agradeceria. Beijos.


	3. Descobertas e Mudanças

**Capítulo 03 – Descobertas e Mudanças**

- Eu estou com febre? – Foi a primeira coisa que Lily disse ao se sentar no costumeiro lugar da sala, ao lado de Mary.

- Hm, Deixa eu ver. – Disse a garota se virando para Lily e colocando a mão em sua testa. – Não parece, por quê? Mas seus olhos estão vermelhos, o que está sentindo?

- Enjôo. Um tanto quanto... zonza. – Disse fazendo beiço de quem iria chorar. – Acho que eu vou voltar a chorar agora.

- Você estava chorando, por quê? – A amiga se preocupou. "Deuses, agora eu vou ter que repetir a cena do café da manhã aqui. Oh, o que a sabe-tudo está olhando? Afinal, o que estava fazendo a Mary conversando com ela antes de eu chegar?".

- Ah, eu... Eu não sei, eu estava tomando café da manhã com o Potter,e então ele me ofereceu paz e eu quebrei a regra de convivência número três, e ai eu meio que surtei e eu praticamente berrei pra ele todos os meus problemas e...

- Você estava tomando café da manhã com o Potter? Então você quebrou a número nove também... – Mary me interrompeu chocada. "Grrr, ela tinha que me interromper pra perguntar isso, ainda mais com a sabe-tudo, com a maior cara de pau observando toda a nossa conversa. Mary, você vai morrer mais tarde!".

- É porque eu tive que ir até a sala do Dumbledore com ele, e então nós descemos juntos pra tomar café foi... acidental.

- Mas você tomou café da manhã com o Potter? – "Okay, ela claramente não está entendendo que a gravidade da situação não está nesse ponto.".

- MARY! A gravidade da situação não está no café da manhã, está no meu surto. Eu praticamente contei metade da minha vida pro Potter... PRO POTTER. Porque você não estava lá. Aliás, você não esteve presente o verão inteiro, não é?

- OOOOOOOOh. – Mary finalmente parecia ter entendido a gravidade da situação, sabe-tudo matinha uma expressão passiva durante toda a conversa. – O que exatamente você contou pra ele?

"É impressão minha ou ela só perguntou isso para não me responder por que sumiu o verão todo?".

- Bem. Tudo. Eu contei sobre a Petúnia e que ela vai casar e que ela me chama de aberração e como eu não conversei com a minha mãe e como eu queria ter conversado com a minha mãe... eu... eu... realmente... tudo, sabe?

- Oh Lily, eu sinto muito. – Mary disse dando tapinhas no braço da amiga.

- Eu não entendi. O que é estranho, eu normalmente entendo tudo, e antes das pessoas falarem. – Anne se pronunciou. - Qual é o grande problema afinal?

"Não entendeu o que? Você não é a sabe-tudo?".

- O que você não entendeu? – "Porque eu perguntei isso?".

- Qual é o grande problema em contar algumas coisas para o James? Sabe. – Ela olhou para ele no fundo da sala que parecia tentar entender o que Sirius falava. – Ele é um grande amigo, e normalmente tem soluções para os problemas mais improváveis. Você devia parar de dizer que o odeia tanto e começar a dizer a verdade.

- A verdade... – Respirou fundo. – Anne, querida, é que eu o odeio. Só isso.

- Aham, eu odeio Dia das Bruxas. – Disse virando-se para frente.

Lily chegou a abrir a boca para responder a Anne, mas McGonagall entrou na sala e um silêncio mortal se instalou por alguns minutos enquanto ela arrumava sua mesa e escrevia o tópico da aula na lousa.

Quando a aula já estava no meio, e McGonagall dissertava sobre animagia Lily estava perdida em pensamentos. "Fala sério, essa professora é louca, só pode ser, quem normal iria querer que um bando de jovens de 17 anos se transforme em algum tipo de animal, ela só pode estar de brincadeira.".

- Vocês não irão se transformar! Irão estudar apenas os princípios da teoria e entender a mágica em si. – Completou ela. "Oh, graças! Ela não tem parafusos a menos, que Merlim seja louvado!".

Lily então sentiu algo batendo em seu braço e o puxou instintivamente contra si e viu uma pequena bolinha de papel rolando para fora da mesa, agarrou-a antes que caísse e olhou para trás, tentando identificar o autor de tal ataque.

_Lily,_

_Já que vai ter um baile, que tal irmos juntos?_

_J.P._

"Ótimo, além de gritar para todos da escola pedidos para sair, agora ele também manda bolas assassinas de papel. Pelo menos a pergunta mudou.".

Lily virou seu tronco para trás e alcançou o olhar do Potter, que estava indeciso entre olhar esperançoso para ela e envergonhado para o pergaminho em sua mesa. Ela sorriu e o rapaz a olhou mais esperançoso ainda, então ela ergueu o braço, com o indicador levantado balançou-o fazendo um gesto de negativo. O garoto se jogou no encosto da cadeira arrancando um outro pedaço do pergaminho e Lily voltou-se para frente novamente. Mary a olhava curiosa, então ela apenas passou o bilhete de Potter para o lado da amiga.

_M.S.: COMO ASSIM JÁ QUE VAI TER UM BAILE? VAI TER UM BAILE? QUE LEGAAAAAL e... Lily você é louca? Porque não vai com ele? Ele é tão gato. Você é uma boba._

"Eu mereço, agora minha amiga vai se juntar ao grupo "O Potter é ótimo, queremos casar com ele e ter filhos suficientes para povoar Hogwarts de cabeças iguais a dele.". Eu realmente mereço. Sério, devo ter sido eu quem ateou fogo na fogueira de Joana D'arc, só pode ser.".

L.E.: _Olha aqui, senhorita Stam, eu não sei que tipo de lavagem cerebral você fez nos últimos tempos, mas o Potter não é um poço de doçura, pode achar bonito e tal, cada um tem o seu gosto, mas ele é galinha... e arrogante e... e prepotente, e isso você não pode negar. Você sabe muito bem disso. Então pare com isso já ou eu mesma vou lá te inscrever no grupo "Amamos e Potter e queremos casar com ele e conseqüentemente odiamos Lily Evans." Okay? PARE. E eu explico depois essa história de baile..._

M.S: _Lily, pra começo de conversa eu duvido que esse grupo exista, segundo que eu só acho que você devia dar uma chance pro rapaz, afinal ele não é tão mal assim. E eu não quero casar com ele, eu tenho namorado. O que é isso? Outro bilhete dele? Eu quero saber sobre o baile!_

"Urgh, eu vou gritar com o Potter depois da aula, a McGonagall já está me olhando feio. Acho que ela percebeu, TUDO CULPA DO POTTER! ELA VAI ME TIRAR PONTOS E ME EXPULSAR DA AULA DELA, E VAI FALAR MAL DE MIM PRO DIRETOR E TODO O MUNDO MÁGICO, EU NUNCA VOU CONSEGUIR UM EMPREGO, MINHA VIDA ESTÁ ACABADA. "

- Calma, Mary, eu ainda nem abri. – Lily sussurrou quando a amiga tentou surrupiar o bilhete de Potter da mão dela.

_Lily,_

_Porque não? Afinal, nós vamos ter que passar um bom tempo juntos planejando ele, e... bom, a gente vai ter que ficar junto lá também, afinal, os problemas que podem acontecer são nossa responsabilidade, então já que vamos ter que passar a noite juntos, porque não? Vai, eu até ajoelharia, mas não vou porque se não a McGonagall me mata e eu sou muito jovem e bonito para morrer, mas eu posso pedir pro Sirius fazer olhar de cachorrinho. _

_J.P._

Lily olhou para trás e viu que agora James parecia ter decido encarar o que restou do pergaminho dele. Sirius ao seu lado parecia ter entrado em seu décimo sétimo estágio de sono. "Como ele se pode dar ao luxo de perder explicação sobre matéria tão importante? Não que eu esteja prestando atenção, mas é diferente, eu pretendo estudar depois, coisa que eu duvido que ele faça.".

_Potter,_

_Você colocou as palavras muito bem. Nós já vamos ter que passar tanto tempo juntos, porque eu desperdiçaria meu Baile para ver apenas sua cara arrogante de novo? Mesmo se você se ajoelhasse ou Black estivesse em condições de fazer olhar de cachorrinho... eu duvido que fosse funcionar... Então, porque você não desiste? Já está cansando tudo isso, não?_

_L.E._

Lily aproveitou que McGonagall estava de costas escrevendo algo na lousa e jogou o bilhete para Potter, e pareceu acordar de um transe quando o papelzinho bateu em sua cabeça. Passou o bilhete do rapaz a amiga e começou a responder o dela.

L.E.: _Esse é o último bilhete que eu vou mandar, Mary, McGonagall vai perceber daqui a pouco e ai toda a minha vida vai pro Lixo. Dumbledore nos encarregou de escolher uma atividade para o dia das Bruxas e o Potter veio com essa idéia "brilhante" de baile e o diretor aceitou. Ele é louco, eu te disse. E eu não vou nem falar sobre os seus outros comentários sobre o Potter, muito menos sobre esse seu namorado, o qual eu nem conheço e NUNCA ouvi falar, sabe? Porque minha amiga simplesmente me abandonou as férias inteiras. Afinal, onde raios você estava?_

M.S.:_ UM BAILE? Uau. Um baile no dia das Bruxas? E vai ser a fantasia? Diiiz que vai ser a fantasia? E Dumbledore não é louco, a idéia de um baile é realmente genial. É Genial. - "_É eu sei que é genial, dá pra parar de repetir isso?". – _Mas Lily, eu ainda acho que você é uma boba por não ir com ele, ele está certo, vocês vão ter que passar uma boa parte do Baile juntos, é desperdício tentar ir com outra pessoa. E bom... Melhor eu não contar onde eu estive durante as férias agora, ou você vai dar um grito e me bater e bem... Aí McGonagall vai REALMENTE fazer toda sua vida ir pro lixo... _

L.E.: _MARY STAM ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE O VERÃO TODO?_

M.S.:_ Pensei que aquele fosse o último que você ia mandar. Ai deuses, outro do Potter?_

Lily olhou feio para o papel que havia caído na mesa. Olhou para trás e Potter mais uma vez encarava o pergaminho. "O que será que tem de tão interessante naquele pergaminho, hein?". Viu quando Lupin se inclinou e falou alguma coisa com ele. Potter apenas levantou o olhar e encarou o amigo por alguns segundos, depois olhou para o papel novamente e balançou a cabeça negativamente respondendo alguma coisa, depois de falar levantou o olhar e ficou encarando McGonagall.

L.E: _Você quer fazer o favor de me responder? É, é do Potter sim, vou ler, dá licença?_

Lily abriu o papel e percebeu a tinta levemente borrada, ele devia ter amassado antes dela secar.

_Lily,_

_Você sabe que mesmo que você vá com outra pessoa ao baile, ninguém vai gostar da idéia de 'dividir' você comigo, mesmo que seja para assuntos de monitoria._

_J.P._

Lily revirou os olhos, seu pergaminho tinha acabado então ela se inclinou para pegar mais um na mochila quando o sinal tocou. Mary começou a jogar todas as coisas dentro da mochila e estava quase saindo quando Lily segurou seu braço.

- Agora você não me escapa. Onde esteve o verão todo? – Disse ainda sussurrando. A amiga caiu na cadeira, desapontada e com culpa expressa por toda sua feição.

- Não... me... mate, ok? Você promete? – Lily assentiu com a cabeça.

- Desde que não tenha sido na casa do Potter fazendo um plano de "Como matar a Lily em 30 dias", acho que estamos ok. – Mary apenas sorriu fracamente.

- Eu estava na casa da Anne. – O Queixo de Lily foi até o chão depois dessa revelação. Ela soltou o braço da amiga que suspirou como se tivesse tirado um grande peso de suas costas. – Eu tenho que ir, disse que ia encontrar o Ted antes da próxima aula.

Lily juntou suas coisas com a mínima vontade de sair da sala. Queria se enterrar ali.

"Agora eu já sei muito bem de onde ela tirou todas aquelas idéias de '_O potter não é tão mal, você devia dar uma chance para ele'. _Ora, pelo amor de merlim. Ela passou o verão na casa da garota que é mais apaixonada pelo Potter do que todas as meninas da escola JUNTAS. Deuses, eu só não entendo porque raios ela continua me jogando pra cima do Potter... e agora faz a minha amiga fazer isso. É UM COMPLO, UM COMPLO. Ótimo, o Potter está me esperando na porta.".

Lily jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu em direção à porta, estava decidida a ignorar a presença de Potter nela, mas foi impossível.

- E então? – Ele perguntou antes que ela saísse.

- E então o que? – Tentou se fazer de desentendida.

James encostou-se no batente da porta e levantando a perna apoiou o pé do lado oposto impedindo a passagem da garota.

- Acho que agente devia escolher nossas fantasias. Particularmente eu gostaria de te ver fantasiada de Eva, mas não sei se estou inclinado a ir de Adão.

- Que tal você ir de fantasma e sumir na minha vida?

- Hm. Será que existe um feitiço para atravessar a parede? Seria genial, poderíamos fazer um bom uso dele. – Disse com um sorriso sacana atravessando-lhe a face.

- É? Deve ser legal mesmo, porque você não tenta isso agora? – Dizendo isso empurrou o garoto pelos ombros, com toda sua força fazendo-o chocar contra a parede oposta do corredor. – Ih, não deu certo. Tcha-au. – E saiu o mais rápido que pode pelo corredor deserto.

Com um leve sorriso nos lábios e gargalhando internamente, Lily seguiu para a aula de poções.

"Do que eu posso ir fantasiada, hm, ainda bem que eu sei desse baile antes de todos, assim posso ser bem criativa e não vai ter ninguém fantasiado igual! Lalalalalaa... mas espera ai, desde quando eu e o Potter decidimos que vai ser a fantasia e... ooooopa."

- Você é Lily Evans, não é? – Perguntou o pequeno garoto com quem nossa monitora-chefe tinha acabado de trombar. "Maldito pirralho anão!" Pensou.

- Sou, por quê?

- Me pediram para te entregar isso. – Ele estendeu para ela um pergaminho dobrado. – Tchau!.

- Ei ei, pode ir parando ai. – O garoto se voltou para ela novamente. – Quem é você? E quem mandou você entregar isso.

- Raul Kensky, mas acho que isso não faz diferença. – Ele parou de falar por um momento. – Eu não sei o nome do moço que me mandou entregar e eu tenho que ir, tchau.

- Avisa pra ele que já existem corujas! – Ela gritou bem emburrada.

- Pode deixar! – O menino gritou já ao longe.

"Quem ele pensa que é para responder assim para a monitora-chefe? É óbvio que importa o nome dele, e qual seria o problema se não importasse? Grr, é sempre bom saber o nome de um pirralho disposto a fazer coisas assim sem muitas perguntas. Ta vendo, é muito útil saber o nome dele. Deixa eu ver o que tem nesse papel..."

_Lily,_

_Sou um admirador secreto_

_Mas adoraria se aceitasse ir ao baile comigo._

_Ass: Anônimo_

_Ps: não grite com o James_

"OOOH. COMO EU ODEIO AQUELE GAROTO. Pelo amor de Merlim, ele não pensa? Nós somos os únicos que sabemos do baile, não, ele não pensa mesmo, isso é a prova CONCRETA. Mas, espera aí, eu deixei ele não faz nem cinco minutos, como ele arranjou tempo de escrever isso, arranjar alguém pra me encontrar que veio pelo lado oposto ainda por cima... hm, não, na-na-ni-na-não, isso não está certo. Ele não pode ser tão esperto assim, pedir alguma coisa, ou mais tempo se passou do que eu pensei... impossível.".

- IMPOSSÍVEL. – Ela gritou ao chegar na masmorras onde teriam a aula de poções. – TOTALMENTE E COMPLETAMENTE IMPOSSÍVEL. – Todos que já estavam na sala a observavam, inclusive alguns com quem ela tinha cruzado no corredor apareciam na porta para ver os gritos dela.

Uma Lily completamente confusa e alheia às pessoas que a observavam andou até um James confortavelmente sentado em seu lugar de costume, ao lado de Sirius Black. James tinha se voltado para ela e mantinha as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas.

- Você. – Ela disse entre fortes respirações. – Como? Eu estava lá, e você estava lá e eu sai antes e você me mandou isso e você chegou primeiro, e o pirralho veio pelo outro lado. Ah. Aaaaaaaaah. – Ela jogou o bilhete na mesa dele e respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. – Comopodeporfavormeexplica!?

- Hm... Oi? – Ele olhou pro bilhete e depois pra ela e então. – Eu não enviei isso. Mas acho lindo como você não conseguiu para de pensar em mim, ele disse sorrindo bobamente para ela com o queixo apoiado na mão.

- Hãn! – Lily levantou uma sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos, sua típica cara de "Eu sei que você está mentindo, Potter." Que era exatamente o que se passava em sua cabeça. – Leia o bilhete Potter, é óbvio que foi você.

Lily finalmente tinha se acalmado e começou a notar a multidão que observava a cena.

- Não tem nada para ver são só assuntos de monitoria! Vão fazer lição! – Berrou e aos poucos todos foram voltando sua atenção para atividades aleatórias. – E então? – Disse olhando pra ele com a mesma expressão de antes.

- Eu juro que não fui eu. Essa nem é a minha letra, que aliás você conhece.

- Potter. – Começou ela calmamente. – Escuta direitinho. – Disso isso inclinando seu tronco para frente e se aproximando mais do que devia dele. Percebeu quando Sirius arregalou levemente os olhos mas decidiu continuar com seu plano mesmo assim. – Só nós dois sabemos que isso... – Indicou com a cabeça o bilhete sobre a mesa. – vai acontecer. Então quem poderia me mandar além de você?

- E se... – Se aproveitando da situação James se aproximou mais ainda dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Dumbledore estiver apaixonado secretamente por você? – Rindo ele voltou para uma distância razoável dela. – Tenho que admitir que seria uma bela concorrência.

Lily voltou a se postar ereta e com uma virada esvoaçante foi para seu respectivo lugar. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. "A letra. Como eu não pensei na letra? Ele tem toda razão. Ele costuma escrever em letras de forma mas não todas maiúsculas como estava no papel, e estava diferente, menos caprichada. Apesar de que não podemos considerar a letra dele caprichada já que é um puro garrancho, mas aquela estava pior do que tudo. Mas também, ele teve que escrever correndo, e se ele pediu pro pirralho escrever para me confundir mais ainda. HÁ. É tudo parte do plano secreto dele pra me enlouquecer e fazer eu desistir de ser monitora-chefe achando que Dumbledore está atentando contra meu pudor..."

Lily abriu os olhos para encontrar novamente uma cena absurda. Mary conversava com Anne como se tivessem sido amigas a vida inteira.

- Acho. – Disse interferindo a conversa de Anne e Mary. – Que eu vou surtar.

- Eu previa isso. – Anne disse na lata, os olhos azuis faiscantes.

- Sabe, eu não sou muito sua amiga, portanto você não vai ajudar desse jeito.

- Ah, era pra eu ajudar? Pensei que eu não fosse muito sua amiga.

- Ouch. – Soltou Lily ao se sentir chutada por Mary por baixo da mesa. "Maldita!". – Que foi?

- Foi sem querer... – Mary disse, mas dava para notar em sua voz a ironia.

- Eu hein... depois dizem que eu que sou louca... ou pelo menos eu acho que dizem... - Ela parou por um momento. – As pessoas dizem isso? – Perguntou encarando as duas garotas a sua frente.

- Dizem. – Disse Anne. – Professor. – Falou ao avistar Slughorn na entrada da sala.

- Estou cansada de aulas e esse é o primeiro dia.

- Lily, o que está acontecendo? – Mary parecia realmente preocupada.

- Eu estou surtando. Deve ser TPM, mas o fato é que eu estou surtando. – Respondeu fazendo um bico enorme. – E o Potter só torna tudo mais irritante e... melhor agente parar de falar.

- Quando você nasceu você tinha olho azul? – Anne perguntou. Lily inclinou levemente a cabeça. "Que pergunta mais aleatória.".

- Ah, acho que era verde mesmo. Por que a pergunta?

- Minha mãe tinha olho azul quando nasceu e depois virou verde, e todo mundo achou que o meu ia ficar verde também, mas ele acabou azul mesmo. Esquisito, não é?

"Esquisito eu estar conversando com você. Mas minha vida virou uma novela mexicana mesmo. Talvez eu devesse me mudar para Cuba, será que lá é permitido bruxos?".

- Vamos começar? Por favor, quero que prestem atenção a poção de hoje vai ser bem complicada, provável que poucos irão conseguir fazer, por isso vamos fazer a mesma poção por duas ou três aulas. – A maioria da sala soltou um suspiro de resignação ao saber que além de fazer uma poção difícil, iriam ter que repetir várias vezes. – Garanto que mesmo com a repetição poucos vão ser bem sucedidos. A poção que vamos estudar e aprender a fazer é a _Felix Felicis_¹_._ – Um burburinho de empolgação emanou da sala ao saber a poção. – Como vocês devem saber, e suponho pelas conversas suponho que saibam mesmo. Felix Felicis é a poção da boa-sorte, é bem literalmente isso, faz a pessoa ter sorte. É extremamente difícil de ser feitas, pessoal, portanto vamos trabalhar muito duro para conseguir prepará-las, pois é catastrófica se erramos sua fórmula.

- EI JAMES. – Anne gritou. – Você podia tomar pra ver se consegue consertar o seu cabelo. – A sala inteira explodiu em risadas, a gargalhada emanava de todos, menos de nosso querido monitor-chefe. Por alguns minutos Slughorn perdeu o controle da sala risonha.

- CERTO, CERTO. Comentário muito espertinho, Senhorita Symon. Apesar de não aprovar a piada é bem esse o espírito da poção. O senhor Potter seria sim capaz de ter um cabelo normal, decente, digno de uma pessoa civilizada – Algumas pessoas começaram a rir novamente. - se tomasse uma poção feita corretamente.

Anne sorriu vitoriosa, enquanto nosso monitor-chefe a encarava com uma expressão mortal. Slughorn se virou e começou a escrever no quadro os ingredientes e o _passo a passo_ de como preparar a poção.

- Bom, concentração pessoal, vamos lá. Como a poção demora seis meses para ficar pronta, pois deve ficar cozinhando em fogo lento nós vamos trabalhar ela por um mês, daqui a um mês vocês terão uma chance de fazer a poção corretamente, deixaremos elas cozinhando em outras masmorra, em seis meses eu vou checar as poções, quem tiver acertado as poções receberá um crédito extra nos NIEM's, Acho importante adiantar que é proibido usá-las em competições oficiais, eventos esportivos e inclusive em provas e exames, PORTANTO nada de usar no torneio de quadribol, ou nos NIEM's.

- Ágoras vamos aos ingredientes. – O professor falou virando-se para a lousa.

Lily pegou dois pergaminhos da mochila e em um ela escreveu um bilhete para Mary, e no outro começou a anotar a matéria.

_Lily: É por isso que a chamamos de sabe-tudo, ela sabe exatamente o que comentar._

_Mary: Foi muito engraçado. Só achei estranho, Slug não ter tirado pontos da Grifinória, ele não parecia nada contente por ter perdido o controle da sala. _

_Lily: Mary!,É o Slug! O SLUG! Ele nunca ia tirar pontos de quem tirou sarro do Potter. Por mais que seja alguém que mereça._

_Mary: Lily! Não fala assim dela. Ela é uma pessoa muito legal, fique sabendo._

_Lily: AH É? POR ISSO QUE FOI PASSAR O VERÃO INTEIRO NA CASA DELA E ESQUECEU DE ME CONTAR, FOI? Aliás, o que diacho estava fazendo você lá?_

_Mary: Diacho? Merlim, você mora no campo agora? Vai virar fazendeira?_

_Lily: HÁ.HÁ. Como você é engraçada, aaah, me deixa com as minhas gírias camponesas em paz e responde logo a pergunta._

_Mary: Nossa, você ta realmente quase surtando. O que ta acontecendo Lils?_

_Lily: MINHA MELHOR AMIGA NÃO FALA COMIGO._

_Mary: Você brigou com a Sophie?_

_Lily: Não se faça de burra. Você sabe que eu 'to falando de você._

_Mary: Mas eu estou falando com você agora._

_Lily: Então aproveite esse momento e me diga. O que foi fazer na casa da sabe-tudo._

_Mary: Lils, eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa no meio da aula de poções._

_Lily: E depois você me pergunta por que eu estou quase surtando..._

_Mary: Vamos mudar de assunto. Mas antes eu só queria deixar registrado. Eu sei que você odeia a Anne por que ela é amiga do Potter e tal, mas ela é muito legal Lils, você devia dar uma chance pra ela._

_Lily:O que aconteceu com o "Não quero ter essa conversa no meio da aula de poções"?_

_Mary: Certo, estou mudando de assunto. O que foi aquela insinuação pra cima do Potter antes de você sentar?_

_Lily: Que insinuação? Eu estava apenas, e unicamente, tirando informações dele._

_Mary: É informações, suor e outras coisas com 'ões' no fim..._

_Lily: MARY!_

_Mary: Sério, o que foi aquilo? E toda aquela gritaria? _

_Lily: Apenas mais um surto da louca monitora-chefe. É sério que todos dizem que eu sou louca?_

_Mary: Hm... na verdade algumas pessoas dizem sim, mas elas só dizem isso porque você grita com o Potter. Eu andei averiguando, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia perguntar e eu precisava de informações._

_Lily: Andou averiguando, é?_

_Mary: Sim, então. A maioria acha você uma pessoa agradável, mas detesta as suas brigas com ele e gostaria que você aceitasse logo sair com ele para acabar com isso._

_Lily: Hm, de onde será que veio essa idéia? Olhos azuis... cabelo preto... um metro e sessenta e poucos..._

_Mary: Pelo contrário, a Anne acha que se você saísse com ele só para "se livrar" iria piorar o problema, porque segundo ela se você aceitasse um ai que o Potter não iria largar do seu pé mesmo._

_Lily: Claro, porque é muito do feitio dele ter segundos-encontros._

_Mary: Foi o que me ocorreu, mas ela me disse que com você ele é diferente._

_Lily: E você acreditou? Ela estava vendendo o peixe dele pra você, ai você repassaria para mim._

_Mary: Nossas conversas sempre me dão fome. De qualquer forma, eu acho que ela estava sendo bem sincera. Como eu disse, você só tem que dar uma chance pra ela._

_Lily: Você vai desistir eventualmente, não vai?_

_Mary: Não._

_Lily: Droga._

_Mary: O que foi a insinuação para cima do Potter, afinal?_

_Lily: Ah. Sabe a coisa do Baile?Então... Vou resumir: Ele me esperou na hora de sair da sala para perguntar se eu ia com ele pela milésima vez, ai que eu empurrei ele na parede e depois eu sai correndo, não correndo, mas andando rápido. Estava lá eu descendo feliz as escadas quando um anão do primeiro ano me pára para entregar um bilhete mais ou menos assim 'Lily, sou seu admirador secreto, mas adoraria se fosse ao baile comigo, ass: anônimo, ps: não grite com o James.' E é óbvio que ele mesmo mandou isso, afinal, só nós três sabemos do baile e o que me intrigou foi como ele conseguiu arranjar tempo para escrever o bilhete, arranja um pirralho para me entregar e chegar na sala antes de mim! Sendo que eu sai correndo e larguei ele lá atrás! Entende?_

_Mary: Você sabia que ele conhece muitas passagens secretas , né? Como você acha que eles fazem todas aquelas travessuras sem serem pegos? Aliás, eu acho que é por isso que Dumbledore o escolheu para monitor-chefe ao invés de Remus. O Potter deve conhecer mais passagens secretas do que qualquer pessoa desse castelo e se ele quiser ele encontra qualquer um em qualquer lugar._

_Lily: Eu sei! Mas mesmo assim. Aaah, talvez eu seja mesmo louca._

_Mary: Pelo Potter?_

_Lily: VAI SE FERRAR._

_Mary: Ah, não fica brava vai, eu preciso de você._

_Lily: Precisa?_

_Mary: Claro. Sem você como é que eu vou fazer uma Felix para mim?_

_Lily: Juro que te odeio._

_Mary: Jurar em falso é feio._

_Lily: Não fiz nada de errado então._

_Mary: Que feio. O Nariz vai crescer._

_Lily: Vou te dar uma detenção._

_Mary: Pelo que, posso saber?_

_Lily: Falta de atenção na aula. _

_Mary: Então vai ter que se dar uma também._

_Lily: Chega. Vou prestar atenção na aula._

_Mary: Mas ele só está passando matéria na lousa, e já deve estar para dar o horário mesmo._

_Lily: Se eu me der mal eu vou te matar._

_Mary: Você sabe muito bem que você não vai se dar mal._

_Lily: Se eu tivesse prestado atenção, provavelmente não iria me dar mal mesmo._

_Mary: Ai... ai..._

_Lily: Ui... Ui..._

_Mary: Mas olha... eu falei sério sobre dar uma chance a Anne._

_Lily: Mas por que DIACHO você está insistindo tanto nesse assunto?_

_Mary: Ah Lils... é complicado._

_Lily: Eu tenho tempo, você não vai me deixar prestar atenção no que eu estou copiando mesmo._

_Mary: Okay, vamos lá. Preparada?_

_Lily: Estou começando a achar que não... Mas eu agüento. Manda._

_Mary: Na última semana de aula eu estava numa sala vazia com o Ted e nós ouvimos uma confusão no corredor, eu ouvi a voz do Black e por isso acabamos nos assustando, e eu decidi sair dali, para que ninguém nos pegasse juntos. Quando sai eu vi a Anne entrando numa sala mais pra frente e ela parecia estar chorando. Fiquei um tempo indecisa... então acabei decidindo ir atrás dela._

_Lily: Continue..._

_Mary: Ah, Lils, ela tava tão chateada, você não faz idéia do quanto ela chorou. Quando eu entrei lá, ela tentou se acalmar e parar de chorar, mas ela estava tão nervosa que não conseguiu, então eu sentei ao lado dela e eu fiquei abraçada com ela até ela se acalmar. E acredite, demorou um bocado. Ai eu tentei conversar com ela, mas ela não queria falar porque tinha chorado. Eu disse que tinha ouvido uma discussão no corredor, mas não tinha entendido o que era._

_Lily: Merlim, FALA LOGO. O que aconteceu?_

_Mary: Então... esse é o motivo de eu ter passado o verão na casa dela._

_Lily: Qual é? Qual é?_

_Mary: Lils, promete que você NUCA vai mencionar isso com ninguém?_

_Lily: Prometo._

_Mary: Eu fiquei conversando com ela, e ela acabou se abrindo. Ela falou que estava cansada de Hogwarts. Que estava pensando em desistir da escola._

_Lily: O QUE? MAS POR QUÊ? Ela não gosta de estudar magia?_

_Mary: Lils... Ela disse que estava cansada de não ter com quem conversar... Eu sei. Eu sei que assim que você ler você vai pensar 'Mas ela é amiga do Potter', mas é diferente ter amigos homens e mulheres, não é?_

_Lily: Nossa... eu nunca tinha pensado... Ela parecia tão... É, é diferente sim._

_Mary: Ela também me contou... Que os pais dela... Morreram em janeiro._

_Lily: Lord das Trevas?_

_Mary: Disseram que não conseguiram identificar a causa. Mas ela crê que sim. É por isso que eu agi tão esquisito na última semana de aula, eu estava tentando me aproximar dela, e acabou que ela me chamou pra passar as férias com ela, porque se não ela ia ficar sozinha... E eu fui. E Lils, ela é muito engraçada e divertida, você vai adorar ela se der uma chance. E ao contrário do que você pensa, ela fala mais mal do Potter do que você._

_Lily: Que bela amiga ela é, hein?_

_Mary: Não Lils, ela não fala mal dele desse jeito, ela fica tirando sarro dele, nós fomos na casa dele um dia, ela queria fazer não sei o que com o Black e ele está morando na casa do Potter né, então nos fomos lá e nossa, foi muito engraçado._

_Lily: Na casa do Potter, é?_

_Mary: Aliás, ele é rico sabia? Mas, digo, rico meeesmo. A casa dele é enorme, acho que se juntasse a minha casa com a sua e a da Sophie, talvez agente se aproximasse ao tamanho da casa dele._

_Lily: Por isso que é idiota então, foi mimado até não poder mais._

_Mary: Você vai dar uma chance para a Anne?_

_Lily: Tá, tudo bem, eu vou tentar. Mas ela tava chorando por isso? E a confusão do corredor?_

_Mary: eu ainda não sei o que aconteceu, mas foi alguma coisa com o Black mesmo._

_Lily: Certo, mas agora é sério, vamos fazer a poção vai._

Lily entregou o pergaminho a Mary que sorriu e dobrou o papel e com um aceno de varinha fez o mesmo virar pó em sua mão.

N/A: ¹ - Agradecimentos ao POTTERISH, e o dicionário da Madame Pince de onde eu literalmente roubei as informações sobre a poção _Felix Felicis_. (:

Bom, vale também dizer que eu fiquei muito feliz com todos os comentários que eu recebi, apesar de poucos. E eu lamento muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito a demora toda para postar o terceiro capítulo, mas eu entrei na faculdade esse ano, e esse primeiro semestre foi cheio de adaptações e eu consegui um emprego então a minha vida simplesmente virou de pernas pro ar e eu acabei deixando a fic um pouco de lado. ): Bom, agora no segundo semestre eu estou mais organizada e acostumada com a vida em SP já portanto acho que vou conseguir atualizar mais rapidamente. Logo, logo eu posto o capítulo 4, espero que gostem

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
